codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirley Fenette
| last = | creator = | voice = Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) Amy Kincaid, Laura Bailey (child) (English) | other = See Student Council |status = Deceased}} Shirley Fenette (シャーリー・フェネット, Shārī Fenetto), 17 years old (18 at R2), was a student at Ashford Academy. Shirley is awarded 19th place in the 29th Anime Grand Prix for Favorite Female Character. She is voiced by Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) and by Amy Kincaid (English). Apperance Shirley has long, bright orange hair. A noticeable trait of her hair is two small strands on both sides are tied together in a ponytail, which are sometimes made larger or disappear all together. She has very long hair, as it reaches her hip area. A large portion of her hair on the left side hangs down over her shoulder. In the middle of her face, another portion of her hair reaches down though it is much shorter than the one on the left. Her eyes are a yellowish green. Whenever Shirley is doing her swimming club activities, she ties her hair in a bun and covered it with a swimming cap. She is of average height, being slightly taller than Kallen. Personality Shirley is generally viewed as cheerful, caring, highly intelligent, outgoing and extroverted. She is physically active due to her activities in the Swimming Club, socially active due to her position in the Student Council, and has top grades in her class at Ashford Academy. She actively shows concern for Lelouch, due in part to his gambling with nobles prior to the beginning of the series and actively expresses these concerns throughout the series as a consequence of her love for him. Much to her chagrin, everyone in the Student Council is aware that she loves Lelouch; Lelouch just has more on his mind than Shirley's love for him. She comes from a Brittainian military family and as consequence is very cultured and privileged. When Shirley grievously injures Villetta Nu after unmasking Zero, she immediately regrets shooting Nu but admits to Mao that it was to protect Lelouch. Her mental state becomes catatonic after her encounter with Mao, primarily because of her dissonance in regards to Lelouch; she feels love for Lelouch and is distraught because he was accountable for the death of her father. It is obvious that he knows what she thinks about him and receives some grief from C.C. as consequence. After Lelouch sealed her memories away of him and his secret with Geass, she retains many of her personality traits. Character Outline Shirley is a cheery and upbeat student at Ashford Academy and a member of its student council. She is also in the school's swimming club. Shirley goes out of her way to make others feel accepted, as she is the first student to try to approach Suzaku Kururugi after his transfer into the school. She is infatuated with Lelouch, and finds it difficult to get his attention. She is described as a girl who "fishes for attention" by Mao. Although not particularly clingy, she tends to be irked when seeing Lelouch with other girls or when Lelouch suddenly hangs up the phone on her from time to time. Character History First Season Shirley makes her first appearance in the beginning of the first episode of the series at the Ashford Academy, discussing with Milly Ashford and Nina Einstein about Lelouch's gambling habits, with Shirley highly disapproving it. Milly teases Shirley over her affection for him. Arthur, a stray cat, is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. Milly announced that the one who would catch the cat would get a kiss from any member of the Student Council. Suzaku and Lelouch were the ones that got the cat and got a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. The Student Council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. Following this incident, Shirley along with the rest of the student body watches Prince Clovis' funeral on live. During the funeral, the Emperor of Britannia, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. Later, she was at the incident involving the Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident. Led by Lieutenant-Colonel Josui Kusakabe, a group from the Japan Liberation Front takes a hotel and its occupants hostage, including Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, and Shirley Fenette. Zero mounts a rescue operation derails any rescue efforts by the army so he can take credit for the rescue. In a public broadcast, he announces the creation and purpose of his Black Knights, "allies of justice" who will judge the world and protect the weak from "those with power." Shirley had a major role in the middle of the first season after the Order of the Black Knights, led by Lelouch's alter ego Zero, indirectly causes the death of her father, Joseph FenetteEpisode 13, during the Battle of Narita. A depressed Shirley finally kisses him in a moment of desperation, and was shortly thereafter confronted by Villetta Nu, who proceeds to suggest to Shirley that Lelouch may be involved with the Black Knights. As Shirley attempted to learn for herself if this is true, Villetta covertly follows her. Shirley tracks Lelouch to a battle between the Britannian forces and the Black Knights, wherein an unconscious Zero falls out of his Knightmare Frame. She retrieves Lelouch's gun, intending to avenge her father, only for Zero's helmet to fall off, revealing his identity. Shirley hesitates, and Villetta steps in to arrest Lelouch and have him executed, Shirley then shoots Villetta to protect Lelouch. Lelouch awakens to find his gun missing and his helmet removed, as well as a blood splatter indicating that at least two people saw his face, one of which he is certain is Shirley, having seen her shortly before being knocked unconscious. In the aftermath of the battle, Shirley becomes even more distraught. She tries to write a letter about her feelings on the situation, only to throw it aside. Mao, a mind-reading Geass user, plays on her insecurities to convince her to kill Lelouch. While nearly successful, her first shot misses and causes Lelouch to trip, making him drop a number of photographs he had taken from her room. This reminds her of her feelings for Lelouch, and she refuses to kill him. After C.C. prevents Mao from killing both Lelouch and Shirley, Shirley collapses into Lelouch's arms. Seeing that Shirley is torn between her feelings for him, guilt from "killing" Villetta, and the events surrounding her father's death, Lelouch uses his Geass to order Shirley to forget all the memories that are tormenting her. During and after using his Geass on Shirley, Lelouch expresses regret for having to do so, and even makes the notion that he might have loved Shirley, but no longer knows if that's true. After having her memories of Lelouch erased, Shirley regards Lelouch as a stranger in her life, only to find out that the two have been going to classes together for some time. Lelouch merely claims they had a fight to dismiss her confusing behavior. Later on, Shirley finds the half-finished letter she had written before losing her memories, which identifies Lelouch as Zero. Naturally, she is confused, since she clearly wrote it but doesn't remember doing so. She tries to confront Lelouch about it, but he is occupied by formation of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan and the riots that ensue following it. During the Black Rebellion, the Ashford Academy residence became the temporary headquarters of the Black Knights. Shirley is seen together along with Milly and Rivalz, trying to secretly escape from the terrorists, but was effortlessly caught by Shinichirō Tamaki, Rivalz said that they were not to be harmed because of Zero's orders, but before Tamaki could react they were interrupted by Suzaku's Lancelot, which was later caught by Rakshata . Second Season In the second season, Shirley, along with the rest of Ashford's Student Council, have had their memories rewritten by the Emperor to accept Rolo Lamperouge as Lelouch's younger sibling in place of Nunnally. Shirley's affection for Lelouch has returned and her knowledge of Zero seems to have been erased. Lelouch turns to her for advice how to break up a couple in love in episode 11, as he is in need of a way to convince Empress Tianzi to marry a Japanese person as a political gesture to develop an alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation. Her answer about the power of love convinces him to instead encourage Tianzi to follow her heart. Shortly thereafter, she runs into Sayoko Shinozaki, who is impersonating Lelouch. To keep her from discovering a secret room around a nearby corner, Sayoko kisses her, which a confused Lelouch has to deal with the following day. Afterwards, she learns that Lelouch (actually the disguised Sayoko) has been acting as a playboy and setting up dates with several girls at school. She becomes mad at him for this, but they eventually make up during the Cupid's Day event promoted by Milly Ashford. After the festival, she is exposed to Jeremiah Gottwald's Geass Canceler, restoring the memories which both Lelouch and the Emperor had erased. After coming to terms with it, she comes to understand Lelouch's motivations and forgives him after realizing that he is alone in his quest. She later asks Suzaku if he could forgive Lelouch to which Suzaku refuses. She tells him that she forgave him a long time ago and that nothing is unforgivable. She resolves to support Lelouch as the one true thing in her life, but runs into Rolo. He sees Shirley with a gun searching for Lelouch, she tells him that she wants to join them because she loves Lelouch and she wants to help him get Nunnally back. Due to Rolo's jealousy at Nunnally, enraged by Shirley's words, he uses his Geass on her and mortally wounds her with a gunshot to her upper abdomen. When Lelouch finds her, she is lying in a pool of her own blood. She confesses her feelings to Lelouch and reveals that even knowing he killed her father and had memories erased of him twice, she kept falling in love with him over and over again. In a desperate attempt, Lelouch commands her to live by using his Geass, however, due to the massive blood loss, his Geass fails and she dies at his side. Rolo reveals thereafter that he had indeed killed her because she had intent to kill Lelouch. Thinking Rolo's excuse (Shirley's intent to kill Lelouch) has to be a lie, Lelouch pretends to praise Rolo for his act. Her death was officially ruled as a suicide by a coroner. As a result, Lelouch blames the existence of Geass for Shirley's death. He changes his original plan to use the Geass Directorate against his father and instead chooses to erase the very memory of Geass by destroying the Order and killing every member, V.V, including Rolo, whose life Lelouch meant to take as a funeral offering for Shirley. Her death left a significant impact on Lelouch, furthering his fear of intimacy with others. Relationships Lelouch vi Britannia Shirley had a crush on Lelouch, though she disapproved of his gambling habits. As she was too shy to admit this, she would often become jealous when Lelouch seems to show interest in Kallen Kozuki, with whom Lelouch has had a number of misinterpreted encounters. Shirley's crush for Lelouch is explained when she confronts Kallen in what she misunderstands as a romance between the two. Kallen dismisses Shirley's suspicions as false, and leaves a frustrated Shirley to Suzaku as he steps in. Shirley explains to Suzaku that she had developed feelings for Lelouch, after he calmly diffused a tense situation involving a car accident without speaking a word or seeking recognition afterward. In Season 2, Shirley is kissed by Sayoko, posing as Lelouch, in an attempt to distract her from things related to Lelouch's hidden nature as Zero. As a result, Lelouch is incapable of convincing Shirley that he doesn't like her, and they became couples on Cupid's Day, despite Lelouch's intention to avoid such things, due to the history she has forgotten. At her final moments, Lelouch tries to save her with his Geass, however due to the massive blood loss, it fails. When she confessed her love for him, despite being the cause of her death, Lelouch was overwhelmed with grief and guilt. Lelouch later reminds Suzaku the same words she said that nothing is unforgivable that reconciles their friendship. Nunnally vi Britannia Shirley also got along well with her crush's sister, Nunnally, whom she calls "Nunna". It is possible that they both interacted well during their time in the Ashford Academy Student Council. After regaining her memories, Shirley found it shocking in how Nunnally became the viceroy of Area 11, yet no one in Ashford remembers her, which gave Shirley a better understanding of Lelouch's pain and loneliness also she is unaware of that he and his sister are actually royalty. Kallen Kozuki The moment Kallen returned to Ashford, Shirley took notice to Lelouch being teased by Rivalz on his "feelings" for her and to Lelouch's repeated attempts to talk to Kallen, and began to have suspicious animosity towards her, despite the fact that Kallen saw her normally as she did with the other Student Council members. Eventually, when Shirley saw Lelouch "kissing" Kallen (in reality he was trying to divert her attention away from C.C.) and when noticing Kallen trying to catch Arthur (though it was merely an attempt to avoid having to kiss anyone), she became vehemently disturbed. Eventually, she tried to confront Kallen about it, and though Kallen (fully aware of Shirley's feelings) denied it, Shirley was too flustered to believe her. Eventually, when both Lelouch and Kallen began ditching class at the same time, Shirley became convinced it was to go out with each other, and her partial animosity for Kallen grew to where she rebuked Kallen's attempt at sympathy at her father's funeral. After Lelouch altered her memories, Shirley seemingly began to see Kallen in a much friendlier light; however, she also accused Kallen (along with Zero) of doing something to her when Kallen revealed her involvement with the Black Knights to the Student Council. After Shirley died, Kallen was shocked when Suzaku bluntly told her what happened, but had no time to grieve as Suzaku then began using it as a tool to make her confess that Lelouch was Zero. Milly Ashford Shirley and Milly are very close friends. Milly is always there to comfort her or to give advice when she needs it. Most of the time, it is about her affections for Lelouch, and Milly does her best to cheer and to ensure that Shirley is happy. However, it comes off as teasing, due to Milly actually being jealous that Shirley chose to love Lelouch as opposed to being forced into it. Usually, they're always together, when they arrange parties with the Student Council, or just to make a trip, share a moment, or a suggestion. Milly is the person who tried her best to help Shirley when her father died, she was the only one that told her to be strong and to cry the most she could, as opposed to apologizing about Zero (as Kallen and Rivalz did) or openly berating him (as Suzaku did). Suzaku Kururugi Shirley attempted to make friends with Suzaku Kururugi when he first entered into Ashford Academy, despite most of the student body seeing him as a possibly dangerous Eleven. She even asked him about how he came to meet Lelouch to which he says that they lived in Japan prior to the Invasion of Japan began. She also accidentally crashes into him while he was fixing Arthur's house. She even once invited Suzaku to go on a trip with her, which Suzaku declined because of military duties but was grateful for anyway. After gaining her memories back due to Jeremiah's Geass Canceller, she had a conversation with Suzaku about Lelouch which later had an impact on both Suzaku and Lelouch fixing their friendship before commencing Zero Requiem. Suzaku, like the rest, showed remorse and tears for Shirley's death. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: The Manga Shirley is presented in the manga with some differences from the anime. She still shows feelings for Lelouch, but, unlike the anime, they are far from mutual. She dies early in the second part of the storyline while shopping by Rolo. Trivia * Shirley's Seiyuu, Fumiko Orikasa is also the Japanese voice of Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, a role taken in English by Michelle Ruff, the voice of child Lelouch, Arthur the cat, and Euphemia. * Oddly, in Code Geass, Episode 12, the animation suggests that Shirley received three tickets from her father to the Britannian Symphonic Orchestra, not two like the story suggests. * Shirley is the only person Lelouch has successfully used his Geass on twice,as Jeremiah reset Shirley's condition once. * In one of the code geass magazines shirley is ranked 10th in breast size of all female characters in season 1, beating Chiba & CC who are ranked 11 & 12 respectively and is beaten by Euphemia who is ranked 9th. Quotes *(To Lelouch) "I have to say it's funny, I know I came out here for some reason, but I can't remember exactly what it was now. Maybe because I put the whole thing behind me. Something I wanted let go of. Maybe something I thought I couldn't forget. Maybe I was full of sadness, but morning always comes right? That's why you shouldn't hold back your thought's like that." * "Would you quit joking about that? The whole thing's been a huge pain in the butt; we've been wounded by questions day and night. Even in the bath!" *(To Lelouch) "Ever since my memories have come back, I've been feeling so very afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher. Friends who don't have memories to share. Everyone... was just.. lying... It felt as though the whole world was spying on me. That's the world you've been fighting for all by yourself, isn't it? All alone. So that's why I... why I wanted to be someone who would at least be truthful to you." *(To Lelouch) "Lulu. I love you.. Even knowing how you caught my father in all this, I simply couldn't hate you. Even though you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you. Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love... with you all over again." * Conversation with Lelouch: ** Lelouch: "Ah, Shirley. Can I ask you something? ...The thing is, there's this couple that just has to split up but I can't convince anyone else." ** Shirley: "Do they wanna split up?" ** Lelouch: "No, it's a political issue -- Family politics! You know, their parents and all of that-''" ** '''Shirley': "Then don't!" ** Lelouch: "Don't what?" ** Shirley: "Don't break them up! Love is power! When you love someone, that has... incredible power. You think about them all day long. You write poetry that rhymes, you feel you can fly, head down to toe, in the beginning! And I've always spent life... that is... what about you, Lulu? Haven't you ever thought that way for someone important to you?" * "Lulu was Zero, and Coach Villetta was a soldier... and Kallen was one of the Black Knights. Then what about Nina, and the Prez, and Rivalz? Is our school the weirdest place on Earth? ...Why is Nunnally now the viceroy? What are the lies and what is the truth?" Gallery shirley85.png Shirley87.jpg Shirley113.jpg Shirley162.jpg Shirley98.jpg ShirleyAndLelouch.jpg Shirley114.jpg Shirley131.jpg Shirley101.jpg -UNSET- anya+shirley.png Shirley Profile.jpg Shirley.jpg Shirley and her father.png References Category:Characters Category:Ashford Academy Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters